Ground Zero
by Golden.Starlight
Summary: "We experienced what no human would ever want to experience." When a disaster strikes, two firefighters, a new reporter and a paramedic forces everything aside, even their own lives. Yet even amongst that, they find the strength to move on.
1. The Firefighter and the News Reporter

**Writer: **Kyoko-tan

**Editor: **Sakura-tan

This two-shot is dedicated for all the people and readers who were affected by 9/11. We hope the best for all of you.

Also this is a Ruka x Hotaru story. Aren't they cute?

**Disclaimers:** We do not own Gakuen Alice. Credit goes to Tachibana Higuchi for creating the lovable characters.

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> "We experienced what no human would ever want to experience." When a disaster strikes, two firefighters, a new reporter and a paramedic forces everything aside, even their own lives. Yet even amongst that, they find the strength to move on.

* * *

><p>September 11, 2001.<p>

The day started out like any other working day. I saw co-workers tiredly walking out from the fire station as they finished their 24-hour shift. I made my way to the change room to drop my bags off. Brew some coffee. Sit on the couch. Watch some tv.

**Buzz**, my phone vibrated. It was a text message from my wife. I smiled happily to myself as I read the message. _"Tonight Daniel – 7pm. Be safe. ~ Hotaru."_

Three years ago today, Hotaru and I tied the knot in a quiet ceremony with family and friends. It took years practicing in front of a mirror before I finally summoned the courage to propose to her. We've been together ever since. And after months of saving up money, I finally decided: 'What is a better time to give a silver bracelet with crystal star and rabbit charms, than our 3rd year anniversary?'

"Ruka," I turned to see my colleague and best friend who walked through the door.

"Morning Natsume," I walked over to the coffee machine and poured two cups. Then I made my way over to the change room, leaning against the doorframe. I offered Natsume a cup. "Mocha without cream."

"Thanks." He locked his locker and took the cup of coffee from my hand. We strolled over to the lounge and lounged on the couches.

"How's Mikan?" I asked.

"Like always." Natsume switched through tv channels. "What about yo – "

We stopped talking as we drew our attention to the tv screen.

**Breaking News: 8:46 a.m. Flight 11 crashes into North Tower of the World Trade Center. **

Then we got our dispatch call shortly after. Everyone stopped what they were doing and rushed to the locker room. In less than 2 minutes, we were dressed and loaded in the trucks – 4 to 5 people each; we were attempting to drive full speed down New York City's jammed packed streets.

Our fire station was located in a different region, so by the time we've arrived, most firefighters had already ventured into the North Tower to evacuate stranded workers. Others were directing people to safety or manning the hose.

The scene was chaotic. People were running and screaming. Broken glass and paper were scattered across the floors. Smoke clouded the azure blue sky. The fire was blazing on the top floors of the North Tower.

Suddenly, we heard a loud and low rumbling sound that soon followed with a crash. We covered our head to shield from falling debris. As we looked up from our fire truck, we could see that the South Tower has also been hit; however, this time, the plane grazed diagonally through the building around the 80th floors. Our bodies froze in place in disbelief and shock.

"We need to split up," Natsume said monotonously which snapped the team back to reality. "With a disaster this grand, there was no doubt that more firefighters would be called to the scene. In the meantime, it's best to assist people from both buildings."

I gave a curt nod to Natsume and our teams divided into two. One was lead by Natsume and the other one by me. Originally, we were told by the dispatcher to head for the North Tower, but the situation has now changed. The more people that we rescue, the better.

We grabbed our necessary equipment, which included two tanks of oxygen and a radio transmitter. Lowering my transparent mask, I looked over to Natsume.

"Stay safe, Natsume," I quickly bid my farewell to my best friend.

"You too, Ruka," Natsume said with more emotion, giving me a knowing glance. With that, we parted ways to our respective buildings – Natsume to the North and I to the South – dreading with every step of what we will be seeing beyond those once endless glass windows.

"Ruka!"

I stopped running towards the building to face the familiar female voice. The team gave me a questioning look. I motioned them to continue towards the building. "I'll meet up with you guys inside."

I ran over to Hotaru and gripped her petit shoulders. In a serious and worried voice, I asked, "Hotaru, what are you doing here?"

She pointed toward a vehicle, as her crew began to set up behind her. "I'm a reporter," she bluntly replied and took a step to close the distance between us.

"Be careful where you step. There are glass shards everywhere," I said worriedly. I glanced back at the two burning buildings, which with every passing second looked more like smoke stacks than buildings.

"Ruka, there's –"

"Look, I've got to go. We both need to get back to our work," I interrupted Hotaru from finishing her sentence.

"Ru – " I leaned in to give her a peck on the cheeks. She whispered into my ears. "Be safe."

"We'll talk tonight," I promised and hastily ran off towards the South Tower without a second thought of what Hotaru wanted to say to me.

* * *

><p>The crew and I were driving along New York's street when we saw smoke coming from the World Trade Center. Moments later, we got a call from our manager to cover the story. Thus we sped as fast as we could to the scene.<p>

Once I felt the car came to a halt, I jumped out from my passenger seat and into the chaotic, disaster zone. I looked up towards the sky and saw the two buildings on fire. I skimmed the crowd, when I saw Ruka.

"Ruka!" I called and walked briskly in my heels in his direction. As he parted ways with his team, he ran over to close the distance, tightly gripping my shoulders as if I would leave once his grip loosened.

"Hotaru, what are you doing here?" It was clear in his voice that he was worried.

I pointed to the NYTC van behind me. I bluntly replied, before taking a step forward. "I'm a reporter."

"Be careful where you step. There are glass shards everywhere," he said and then glanced back at the two burning towers.

"Ruka, there's –" I began.

"Look, I've got to go. We both need to get back to our work," he interrupted me.

"Ru – " He leaned in to give me a peck on the cheeks. I gave up trying to tell him, because I knew he wasn't going to listen. I whispered into his ears. "Be safe."

I watched him run towards the South Tower, as I stopped my urge to yell: '_There's something I need to tell you.'_

"Mrs. Nogi!" The cameraman hollered at me. "We're ready!"

They gave me a stapled package of papers and a microphone to clip on my blouse. I quickly skimmed the highlighted parts before taking my position. I began reporting the news:

_**BREAKING NEWS: **__You're watching live at 9:05 a.m. on NYTC with Hotaru Nogi. Behind me, is the World Trade Center. At exactly 8:46 a.m., an airplane heading to Los Angeles has crashed into the North Tower. Policeman, firefighters and ambulance were called from all over the city to aide with this disaster. Just minutes ago, another explosion occurred. Reports believe another plane – where it was headed is still unconfirmed – has crashed into the South Tower. We'll keep you updated, so please stay with us as we keep you updated on this developing story._

* * *

><p>After confirming the location of my other teammates, I quickly ascended the flights of stairs to the 20th floor. With my flashlight, I was able to make it through the thick smoke to reunite with my teammates. We continued upwards to the 77th floor.<p>

"We'll clear this floor," Shine said as he pointed to him and Haru.

"Ya, you guys go up," Haru responded. He pats himself on the chest. "Leave this floor to us!"

Mochiage and I continued to the next floor. Countless of bodies lay motionless under their desk.

I pushed open the wooden door that once led to an individual room. Like any other place, this room was trashed. Through the smoke, I saw a leg sticking out from behind the desk. I quickly made my way over. "Sir!"

He looked weakly up at me. His legs were fractured and blood was trickling from his head. He coughed and struggled to reply. "Son… I won't make it down those stairs. Won't … you tell my daughter… and wife… I love them?" He closed his eyes temporarily before opening them again. He took one last deep breath. "And… that I'm …sorr…y…"

His eyes closed once more and his head rolled back as he lay limp in my arms. In his arms, he tightly clutched a family photo. "I will," I sadly replied with determination to no one in particular.

"Ruka," I heard Mochiage call me through the radio. "Please come over, I need some help."

I carefully walked through the mess to Mochiage, who was standing before a desk that trapped three people – one male and two females. The male appeared to be in his mid-forties, while the women looked as if they were in their early twenties.

I helped Mochiage carefully move the desk and cabinet. The first woman looked unharmed besides minor scrapes and bruises. It seemed the male had shielded her from the falling cabinet which was on top of his now-broken right leg. The second female was unconscious, but was still breathing.

"Mochiage, you escort the young lady to the ambulance below." I motioned to the first woman, who in return refused. She said she was able to make her way down the stairs and that Mochiage should carry her unconscious co-worker. We complied.

"What about you, commander?" Mochiage asked as he stood up to walk to the stairwell doors. I carried the male on my back.

"I'll be right behind you." I shifted his weight and began to walk over to Mochiage. As we descended the stairs, the female on Mochiage's back woke up. She too insisted that she can walk down by herself.

Faintly, in the distance, I heard a soft cry for help.

"Mochiage, take this man to the ambulance. I need to check something." I slipped the male from my back and helped him onto Mochiage's before continuing to the voice.

This was the 43rd floor. I followed the faint banging noises leading me to a pair of metal doors. The distorted sign on the wall indicated that it was a meeting room. A table blocked the doors, trapping the people inside. Quickly, I pushed the table to the side and slugged open the metal door to reveal a group of 10 people.

"You're safe now." I bent down to push some chairs away. As a neared the group, I offered my hand to help them stand. "Can you guys walk?"

"Yes," a girl meekly said and grasped my hand for support. "Thank you."

"Make your way to Stairwell A. It's passable," I directed them, as I began to piggyback a mid-fifty year old man, who have passed out from stress. "Other firefighters will direct you once you get out."

Carefully I made my way down the stairs. When I reached the 21st floor, I saw Mochiage again. This time he was carrying a woman, instead of the male that I left on his back. "Mochiage!"

He turns around slightly. I could see his tired eyes. "Ahh… Ruka."

"What happened to the male?" I asked curiously.

"Shine met me halfway and took him down." Then gradually, we heard a crack from above. It echoed through the stairwell.

"Run for it!" I yelled to Mochiage, as we ran the rest of the way down the stairs, knowing exactly what was going on.

5th floor, 4th floor, 3rd floor, 2nd floor… through the windows I saw the police cars, ambulance, reporters and fire trucks. Mochiage zoomed out the doors with me trailing about twenty paces behind him.

**Crack. Rumble. Boom.**

Suddenly, I felt a heavy weight against my head and blackness clouded my vision.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Breaking News:<strong>__ You're watching live on NYTC at 9:45 a.m. with Hotaru Nogi. We are reporting live at the World Trade Center. The North Tower has now been burning for over an hour and many people above the impact zone are still waiting for assistance. Some workers, trapped in the upper floors have lost hope of escaping the burning building – alive, chose to plunge to their deaths from the top floors. We have already witnessed a handful of people jumping one after the other – the exact amount has yet to be confirmed. Firefighters and paramedics are working on-scene as efficiently as possible to recover those trapped and injured, even as we speak. Stay with us as we continue this top story._

I shuffled some papers in my hands, skimming for important points. Then I adjusted the microphone that was clipped on my blouse. I turned as I heard a lot of falling debris behind me.

There on the ground, I saw a paramedic. The world seemed to have stopped for a few seconds, as I stared helplessly at the young, brown-hair female paramedic who was protecting a child from falling debris. For a second, our eyes connected. She had sincere, warm and courageous eyes of a loving mother.

I was pulled away by the cameraman before I could help her. "This way, Mrs. Nogi!" He pulled me into a nearby coffee shop, as we watched the South Tower collapse before us through the glass window. Seconds later, a fog of dust surrounds the coffee shop, obstructing our view.

I thought of the courageous woman who was protecting the child and Ruka. _'Please be safe,'_ I thought, as I ran out into the dusty roads. I looked around, trying to make out the most from dust, and I was trying to make my way to the World Trade Center. A police blocked me from going closer. "Miss, please stay back!"

I slipped away from the crowds of people who were crying out to their loved ones and looked for another opening. Thankfully due to the dust, I easily slipped through a break in their defence and made my way to the nearest fire truck.

"Ruka?" I tapped a man with the same physical features as him. As he turned around, it was clear that it wasn't the same baby-boy face I loved. I paced frantically around several fire trucks hoping to find my husband.

As I made my way over to the 5th fire truck, I heard Ruka's name being called.

"Ruka! Commander Ruka, please respond!"

Immediately, I jogged over to the voice and instantly recognized the man calling on him as one of Ruka's teammate – Shine. "Where's Ruka?" I asked, for once with a hint of worry. I stood there, hoping that they would direct me to him, instead of the dreadful news that they were going to tell me.

He looked up at me, realizing who I was, and sorrowfully looked away. "We're still finding him. Mochiage said Ruka was right behind him. We'll find him." He placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder, but to me it was anything but reassuring. It felt cold and unhopeful. All I wanted at that moment was to be enveloped in those caring arms that I pushed away so many times in the past. Now it all seemed like a distant memory that was fading away.

* * *

><p>I woke to the sound of someone calling my name. My head was pounding and I felt a weight on my back. I groggily looked around the area.<p>

A metal plate shielded me and the man (who had now regained consciousness) that I was carrying from concrete walls that fell down. Through the crack I could see the once blue sky had turned gray from the smoke. My radio was a few feet away from me.

"Ruka?" I heard one of my teammate yelling through the radio. "Please respond!"

I moved to grab the radio when I felt a pain up my left leg. I looked and saw blood oozing from my thigh. Ignoring the pain, I continued to crawl forward towards the radio. Then, I leaned against a nearby wall.

"Shine?" I called through the radio. Judging from my injury, I didn't know how long I would last. "There's a man with me and his arm is injured. Umm…I could see a coffee shop nearby. One more thing… could you thank Natsume for me … I hope his wife is safe…" I took a deep breath, recalling Natsume's phone call in the truck. I began to say my last words.

"Ah. Ruka, thank goodness. We'll send someone right away. Yes, I will tell him that." I could hear Shine's relief when he heard my voice. Suddenly, I heard an angel's voice.

"Ruka?" I managed to hear as the static took over the transmission.

"Is that you, Hotaru…?" I replied and smiled happily. To be able to hear my angel's voice before I die; it was any man's wish.

"Help is on the way," she said firmly.

"Mmm… I heard." I grimaced at the pain, but tried to hide it by taking a few breaths. Then I thought about Mochiage, who ran in front of me. "How's…Mochiage?"

"He's fine."

I took a few more breaths. It felt harder to breathe with every breath that I took. Suddenly, I had a flashback moment of when I saw Hotaru outside the South building.

"_Ruka, there's – " _

'_What was she trying to tell me back then?' I thought._

"Ruka?" She raised her voiced. I could hear her voice wavering over the radio. Either she was shaking, or my senses begun to grow dull. I ruled out the first possibility. After years of knowing Hotaru, she wasn't one to show that she's scared. She was one brave woman.

I coughed and wheezed. "What were you … going to tell me…?"

"I'll tell you tonight… You can't die. You promised you'll be safe." Her voice seemed to grow further and further away. I could barely hear the end of the sentence.

"Hmm…I… won't. I still have… a date… with you… tonight…" I struggled to reply. My vision began to fade. In the distance, I thought I heard someone digging and calling out my name, but I couldn't trust my senses anymore. It was probably my imagination.

"Don't say anymore. Save your energy," Hotaru ordered.

Hearing her response, I took once last breath. With the remainder of my energy, I mustered the strength to whisper:

_I love you, forever and always._

* * *

><p>"Ruka?" One of his teammates continued yelling through the transmitter. "Please respond!"<p>

"Ah. Ruka, thank goodness. We'll send someone right away. Yes, I will tell him that." Before the boy had a chance to take his headphones off, I ripped them from his ears.

"Ruka?" I hastily said through the radio.

I heard a small amount of static before I heard my husband's voice. "Is that you, Hotaru…?" His voice soothed the ring in my ears. It drowned out the chaos around me.

"Help is on the way," I said the first thing that came to mind.

"Mmm… I heard." Something was wrong. His voice was growing softer and softer with every response that he gave me.

"How's…Mochiage?"

"He's fine," I said. I clutched the headphone tightly. For once, my hands were shaking from fear. My voice was slightly higher than my unemotional daily reporter voice.

There was no response from the other side. All I could hear was silence and some more of that stupid static. "Ruka?" I called through the transmitter, raising my voice some more.

He coughed and wheezed. "What were you … going to tell me…?"

"I'll tell you tonight." I tried to keep in contact with him to make sure he was alright. "You can't die. You promised you'll be safe," I had said with more firmness, trying to mask my frightened voice. Ruka was the one in need of help. I had to be strong for my husband.

"Hmm…I… won't. I still have… a date… with you… tonight…" There was more static at the end, as he struggled to reply. I clutched the headphones closer to my ears in hopes that I could better hear his soft response.

"Don't say anymore. Save your energy." I ordered. My voice was sounding more and more desperate.

"I- I … love y – " His voice trailed off. The next thing I heard stopped my heart. It chilled me to the bones, to the point where I couldn't even feel it…

… It was the sound of metal hitting the concrete floors.

* * *

><p>As I made my way back to Ruka's grave, I saw a jet-black haired male standing in front. I walked up behind him. Although I have never met him before, I managed to know who he was from Ruka's description of him. "I'm assuming you're Natsume."<p>

He turned around, cocking his eyebrow, before nodding in acknowledgement.

"R-Ruka said a lot about you," I said.

"I'm guessing you're his wife?" Natsume asked, as I nodded back before looking longingly at the gravestone.

"Name's Hotaru." I looked back towards his face. Nonchalantly, I continued. "He told me about you. You were a good friend to him."

He looked at the gravestone. Then, his eyes wandered far into the distance – as if he was searching for something.

"Are you here for him?" I asked bluntly, staring at the field of headstones.

"Not only him." His tone matched mine. "My wife died from saving a young boy from falling rubbles."

My eyes widen slightly as I remembered the courageous woman I saw, shielding the child, moments before I was pulled away to safety. Moments before… the South Tower collapsed.

Quietly, I replied, "I- I saw her... when she saved the young boy. She was a really pretty young lady, and very heroic," I paused several times before I could finish the sentence.

Natsume bent down in front of Ruka's gravestone. His voice was soft and loving. "She was really clumsy and naïve… but she was a great wife."

"She looked like one," I replied. "I… I think we would've been good friends, like you and my husband."

He looked at the flowers.

"A lot of them were from strangers. I think they were the people that Ruka saved."

He nodded in agreement. "He was a great man. He was amazing at his job."

"He must've been," I agreed and complimented him. "After all, you seem like an amazing one yourself."

I couldn't dare say anymore about Ruka because if I did, I knew I would break down right then and there. I didn't want to make this person comfort me. He lost so much more than me… his loving wife _and _a best friend.

"I… I have to go. My daughter is waiting for me at my wife's grave."

"It was good to meet you in person." I bid my farewell to him.

"You too."

We nodded to each other as I watched him walk away in the direction of an awaiting little girl. She was a mini-version of the loving woman.

I walked up and read Ruka's granite gravestone for the umpteenth time. He was really gone.

_**Ruka Nogi**_

_**1970 – 2001**_

_**Beloved son, husband and best friend.**_

A breeze rippled by, moving the charms on my bracelet. I touched my abdomen.

'_Baka. You were going to be a father.'_

~La Fin~

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>Ruka has a 12-hour shift, unlike his other co-worker; hence he would be able to go on a "romantic evening out" with Hotaru.

I hoped you enjoyed reading this first part of the two-shot. Next part of the two-shot is a Natsume x Mikan.


	2. The Firefighter and the Paramedic

Please read the previous chapter before reading this one! Ruka x Hotaru~! x3 We're now onto Mikan and Natsume!

**Writer: **Sakura-tan**  
>Editor: <strong>Kyoko-tan

**Disclaimer: **We do not own Gakuen Alice (the characters used in this story).

**This story that Kyoko-tan and I wrote is dedicated and made tribute to the loved ones affected by this tragic event.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Date: Tuesday, September 11, 2001<br>Location: New York City**_

* * *

><p><strong>8:50<strong>am the time when we were called.

We heard that a plane had crashed into the North Building of the World Trade Center.

I took one glance at Ruka, and we knew that we had no time to waste. Every second wasted, more people would die in that large building, inhabiting thousands of workers. Our team quickly grabbed what we needed, and we slid down the firepole. We put on our equipment, and rushed into the fire truck. This rescue mission was definitely not normal.

As my team and I sat in the truck, we looked at each other, as we got ready to push all of our emotions aside. We had to do our job; we needed to save the people inside the building. I took out my phone, and called my wife.

"_Hello?" _I heard her say.

"Hey Mikan," I replied, "I'm heading over to the World Trade Center."

"_Oh, I'm going as well actually. We just got out of the station. I heard from the others that the traffic is really congested today, so it might take a little longer to get to the scene. Be careful."_

"I will."

"_I need to go. I love you. Stay safe!"_

"I... love you too. Don't do anything reckless."

"_I won't, thanks. See you soon."_

I hung up, and I quickly put my phone in the seat pocket. I looked outside, only to have realized that we didn't move much at all. The cars were trying to get out of the way, but the traffic was too packed, like what my wife told me. My crew also noticed as well, and we knew that we couldn't do anything besides sit here, hoping that everything would be all right.

_Go, stop, go, stop, go, stop._ That was how the fire truck went as the traffic slowly led us towards our destination.

Finally, after for what seem like an eternity, we got to the North Tower. We took a quick deep breath in, and ran out of the truck, using our exhale as our adrenaline to proceed us to our job. We grabbed oxygen masks and what-not. I glanced up at the disaster site.

Papers fell from the building, escaping the fire that has wounded the infrastructure. The smoke was creating a large grey and orange cloud above the burning tower.

As we were about to run into the building, in a flash, we felt the floors shake. A great burst of light followed shortly after. We looked up to the source. In complete and utter shock, we saw that the South Tower had bursted into flames. I took another glance at the other captain that I was with, Ruka.

"We need to split up," I said monotonously. There was no doubt that we needed to assist people from both buildings. Even more firefighters will be coming now. We needed to spread our assistance, that's for sure in these next few minutes.

Ruka gave a curt nod, and our team was divided in half. My and Ruka's team, originally were supposed to go into the North Tower together, but now the situation has changed.

"Stay safe, Natsume," he said quickly.

"You too, Ruka," I said with more emotion than before.

With that, our groups ran into our respective buildings, dreading what we were going to see inside.

* * *

><p>My friends and I were just checking into our department as we saw our co-workers out of their seats, pacing around frantically with uneasiness. We looked at them curiously until one of my friends ushered me and the others to look at the TV screen that was hooked at the top corner of the room.<p>

We stood stunned as we saw a replay of what happened just a few minutes ago. A plane had crashed into the upper end of the World Trade Center, the North Tower, they said.

None of my friends and I moved, or maybe my senses had shut down ― I was completely oblivious to my surroundings.

I finally snapped back into my senses, and gazed at my friends. One of them was waving their hands in front of me, while the other two seemed to be in the same sort of stun I was in. We all looked at each other, then at the panicking workers, and knew what to do.

It was time to go into action.

We grabbed our belongings, put on our vests to show that we were paramedics, and rushed into the ambulance. One of my friends took the driver's seat, another called the passenger seat, while me and another sat in the back. As I noticed the engine starting up, I heard the usual ringtone of my cellphone.

I took it out from my bag that was sitting behind me, on the counter, and looked at the caller. I gave a very small smile as I noticed it was my husband.

"Hello?" I said.

"_Hey Mikan," _I heard Natsume say. _"I'm going to the World Trade Center." _I knew that he knew that he didn't need to say any further. What had happened there was all over the news.

"Oh, I'm going as well actually. We just got out of the station," I replied. I looked out the window, then at my friend who was sitting across from me. She mouthed, indicating that my suspicion about the traffic was right. "I heard from the others that the traffic is really congested today, so it might take a little longer to get to the scene. Be careful," I advised him.

"_I will,"_ I heard him reply a moment later.

"I need to go. I love you. Stay safe!"

"I... love you too. Don't do anything reckless." I couldn't help but widen my smile as I heard him say this. He was always caring so much me and our daughter, who I dropped off at daycare before I arrived to work.

"I won't, thanks. See you soon," I concluded. I heard him hang up, and I did so shortly after.

I glanced at my friend, who glanced back at me questioningly.

"My husband," I told her sadly.

"He's going to the building, is he?" She replied with painful eyes, completely sympathetic.

I nodded in agreement, and my eyes dropped to my lap, where my hands laid, one on top of the other. Slowly, I clenched them, and bowed my head to pray.

* * *

><p>My team and I looked at our surroundings in complete dismay and sadness. The remnants of the glass windows had been shattered on the ground, where a few bodies laid beneath the rubble. Then I alerted them to get back to our positions, and they did.<p>

We walked up the stairs, and stepped foot into each floor to see any signs of consciousness among the people. We each had 2 oxygen masks, so it was plenty. One of us would usher them down the steps towards the emergency personnel who would take care of them. That lone firefighter would then grab another two oxygen masks, and come back to meet us.

I lost count of how many people we have recovered from the floors. However, we were getting closer and closer to the floors where the airplane had struck. Our main concern was to figure out how to venture above the burning level at this moment.

My team and I could tell that as we got higher and higher in the building, it got hotter and hotter. We disregarded that though, when we felt ourselves swaying on the stairs. The crew and I took one quick look at each other, and ran up to the 51st level to see what had happened.

* * *

><p>After what had felt like forever, we finally reached the World Trade Center Towers. As we got out of the vehicle though, in a blink of an eye, there was a bright flash in the sky. All of us couldn't help but look up to see what had happened now. Before we thought was horrific, now it was a war-zone.<p>

Another plane had hit the South Tower.

There was no time to waste. We saw emergency personnel like us who were already here and working. I didn't bother to look up at the destruction; it was too much to bear. We needed to be strong for the injured, to show them that they were safe. We knew that we had to do on-site treatment. We saw a man coming out with a young woman over his shoulder, and I ran up to him to assist.

My team got the medical equipment ready, and the ambulance was right next to us, in case someone needed to get driven to the nearest hospital for treatment. I noticed that this young man was bleeding from his hand, nothing major. The woman was bleeding on the forehead though, so we quickly tended her. She was still conscious, and we checked to see if she had a concussion. She seemed to be responding fine, so we just helped her with the wound on her forehead.

A fresh wave of rubble came raining down. Luckily, we were not too close to the buildings where it fell. We were all on the edge of it. We saw hundreds of workers rushed out of the South Tower entrance. My friends and I looked determined at each other, and gave a sharp nod, knowing that we had to pump our services up a notch.

People came out one by one, group by group. Most of them we could tell were on the lower floors of the two towers. We worked furiously at the situation at-hand.

That was, until a large rumbling noise and loud screams were emitted.

* * *

><p>We knocked down the door when we felt the coolness of it. Then, we quickly scanned our surroundings, and checked the pulses of the bodies that were lying on the ground. There were a couple unconscious-bodies, so we picked them up. Luckily, another team of firefighters had joined us, so we asked two of them to bring them down for us, and they did so without hesitation.<p>

We gazed outside; the remnants of the glass window desperately hung onto the edges. I heard my team gasp, some of them had put their exposed wrist (their hands were covered by bloodied gloves) to their mouths. I wondered how I reacted.

The South Tower was collapsing.

As a knee-jerk reaction, I pushed all of my stunned teammates, ushering them to run. We could hear frantic footsteps running down the stairwells, and we were eventually amongst them. There was no doubt that some of them saw what was happening to the South Tower.

We were trying to get to the next floor (the 52nd), but the crowd of workers running down the stairs wasn't letting us through. We had to resort to assisting the ones we could. We tried to check each floor again, but for the most part, the ones who didn't respond to the shaking and swaying were dead, or in a near-death situation. Some screamed in fear, and some probably ran faster than they had ever done until now. We knew that sooner or later, this building would also collapse. I heard my teammates encourage and usher the crowd to go faster, in a more orderly fashion. We did eventually find struggling bodies, trying to break free from the rubble.

Our emotions were completely pushed off to the side now.

* * *

><p>The South Tower was falling. That was what we could decipher as we saw clouds of smoke eating the building. I found it quite strange that the North Tower didn't fall first, as that one was hit minutes before this one.<p>

We saw another wave of people scrambling out beneath the smoke. Rubble rained down the vicinity. People were tripping and falling, and that one mistake could've led them to their death.

We saw what no human would ever want to see in their lifetime.

Then somehow, my eyes locked on a young boy, trying to run away from the disaster zone. He tripped, and subconsciously, I got up, and ran to him, as I rapidly noticed a piece of concrete that was going to fall on the lad...

... unless someone would save him.

As I ran up to shield the boy, I noticed that he looked familiar, and a quick thought came into my mind.

"_Youichi! When we get older, we're getting married!" _

_I saw my husband choke on his coffee, while I burst out laughing at our daughter's remark._

"_... Okay," Youichi replied._

"_And we'll invite my family and your family to our wedding!"_

I felt a tear slip down my cheek before my senses died on me as I ran to him. Was it a tear of joy of that moment? Or was it sadness because I probably won't survive this upcoming impact?

Either way though, it was too late. I closed my eyes as I hugged him, my back exposed to the air. A short second later, I felt a searing pain overwhelm my body, and Youichi still under me, probably wondering what had just happened.

I struggled to take one more glance at my surroundings. Amidst my fading senses, I could still make out a young reporter looking at me with shock as she was ushered away by the camera crew. For some reason, she reminded me of my husband, the way she was expressing her emotions. A strong girl, yet her eyes said everything... concern, worry, sadness, and gratefulness—for saving this young child. This feeling of saving Youichi made me felt better, that my death saved a young one's life.

"_I'm sorry Natsume. Please, stay alive for Aimi. Protect her, and love her with all heart. I love you," _was my last thought before I surrendered myself into the darkness.

* * *

><p>Finally, my teammates and I hit the 3rd floor, another step to freedom.<p>

I had a young man over my shoulders, while my crewmates had one person over each of theirs as well.

"Natsume," I heard one of my teammates say between his pants, "do you think Ruka and the others..."

"... I-I don't know," I said with hesitation. I hadn't actually thought about that until now. "Either way though, we can't do anything about it." Great, now that thought was going to bug me for the rest of the day.

I couldn't let that get to me right now. People are dying everywhere, and it was our job to help. We needed to be strong for them.

I took the time to notice my surroundings quickly, and see how my team was doing. I realized that all of us were sweating buckets, with all of the heavy equipment we had and what we were wearing. I suddenly felt guilty that we weren't able to hit the upper floors. However, there were probably other officers that were more successful than us. There was no doubt that there were some firefighters got here before we did. Our fire station was situated farther than many in New York City.

After a while longer, we finally hit the ground level, where the surroundings had just gotten twice as loud, probably because everyone was reacting to the collapsing South Tower. Finally, we were out of the building. Though of course, if my team and I knew that it was safe enough, we would be going back in.

As we ran out and into the smoggy air, I felt my world come to a complete and sudden halt. I almost dropped the semi-conscious man that was still on my shoulder. I felt someone pat me on the shoulder. The thick gloves indicated to me that it was one of my co-workers.

"I... I... I'm so so, extremely sorry, Natsume," he said solemnly. I felt the young man being lifted off of my shoulders, which I assume my teammate carried off with him. I would usually retort, but at this moment, I felt as if all of my energy was drained out of me as I looked at the familiar young lady in her usual paramedic uniform, her light brown hair that was supposed to be tied up, now flying loosely in the wind with streaks of red painted on it.

I slowly and dreadfully walked up to the familiar body, getting more and more disheartened as her features became more and more apparent. The hope that it was not my wife was diminishing more and more.

When I finally reached Mikan's body, I was about to break down when I saw a moving body under her. I was startled to know that I recognized him. He played with our daughter a lot. Then, all of the pieces came together. Mikan, my wife, saved this little boy, even if it would've meant that she would die.

I noticed that Youichi's eyes were still wide with fear, but then he calmed down a bit when he saw me in my work suit.

"U-uncle Na-Natsume, I... I-I'm sorry!" He cried as he wept into my arms, my wife's head on my lap.

I comforted him, and saying that it was all right, but he wouldn't stop apologizing. I knew since a long time ago that he was going to grow up a smart man. He wasn't stupid. He knew that Mikan had died to save his life.

"Youichi, would she want you to cry?" I said to him soothingly, but monotonously. I felt him shake his head.

"It's okay, Youichi," was all I could say as I looked at my wife, her eyes closed, peacefully sleeping in her eternal slumber.

Then, for the first time in my career as a firefighter, I cried. All of the emotions overwhelming me... to the point where I finally burst. I wept silent tears, hoping that this little boy wouldn't hear me, so that he doesn't feel even more saddened by this disaster.

"_Natsume! I want to help people!"_

"_What."_

"_I wanna be a paramedic!"_

The surroundings around me got quiet.

"_Natsume! Aimi finally said mommy!"_

"_You know she was able to say 'daddy' about two weeks ago."_

"_Shut up!"_

Was Youichi still crying?

"_Natsume, I love you."_

"_Hn."_

"_Hey, you're supposed to say 'I love you' back, baaaaka!"_

Why Mikan, did you leave me?

"_Protect Aimi when I'm gone, Natsume..."_

Mikan, you're so stupid. What about going to that dinner that we promised we would do afterwards? What happened to being careful? You said that you wouldn't do anything reckless!

"_Natsume... I'm sorry."_

I felt the ground shaking below me. The North Tower must be falling, but I couldn't seem to register it. Where were the shrieks? The cries of fear?

Finally, I snapped back into my senses, but the tears didn't stop. I noticed that Youichi was hugging me, and resisting not crying. He thought that I needed comforting, and I couldn't disagree. I slowly got up as he released his grip on my shoulders, not wanting to disturb my wife in her sleep. I picked her up, and put her into my arms, while I ushered Youichi to grab a bit of my suit, indicating him to follow me. He didn't hesitate.

We walked away from the disaster zone, to where the paramedics were situated. A group noticed me, Mikan and Youichi. One ran up to us, and then noticing the uniform I was wearing, and the tears lightly streaming down my cheeks. She looked somewhat familiar, I guess, but that may be because I wasn't thinking straight. She hugged me, and I didn't back away. I accepted it, and cried on the paramedic- lady's shoulder.

Amongst the burning infrastructure, the collapsing buildings, the confusion and the destruction, there was comfort, I realized.

"_I'm sorry Natsume, I'm sorry..."_

* * *

><p>Thousands and thousands people attended the memorial for the people who had lost their lives. However, the loved ones affected were given a day where they could all gather and just pay tribute to them.<p>

The ones that were able to make it stood at a large field, where gravestones were laid for the deceased from the disaster.

I stood with my daughter in front of my wife and her mom's gravestone. I explained to her what had happened. Aimi, me and Mikan's daughter, got pretty much the best of the two of us: Mikan's outgoing and loving personality, my intelligence, and a mix of our looks. She had Mikan's hazel eyes and jet black hair. She was well fit; she wasn't too skinny or too fat. I remembered how Mikan and I would argue over who she was most like. We always ended up saying that "she looks like both of us."

We could come any time of the day, but Aimi and I chose to come just before we went to dinner.

I looked at Aimi, who laid a small sakura blossom branch onto her grave. Her eyes were puffy and red from crying last night, but I couldn't blame her. To be honest, she took it better than I thought she would. She didn't shut herself in her room, and she still managed to give a small smile during dinner time. She didn't see me cry, but she knew that I felt just as lost as she did. She wanted to sleep in my room the past few days, and I let her.

I read the gravestone, still not believing that fact that she was gone.

_**Sakura Mikan  
>1970 – 2001<br>Died in September 11 Attacks at World Trade Center  
>Emergency Personnel at Ground Zero. Died Heroically in Action.<strong>_

I read the gravestone again, and again, and again. After reading it one more time, I decided that I should also visit Ruka's gravestone.

He died in the South Tower when it collapsed.

Shine, someone who went with Ruka into the South building, managed to escape since he was escorting someone out of the building at that time. When the tower collapsed, Shine used his radio to call him and the others. He managed to get to Ruka, who was struggling to say anything, but sent a word to him to say to me.

"Thanks for being such a good friend and colleague, and I hope that your wife is fine too," was what Ruka had said.

Aimi insisted staying at her mother's grave, so I obliged, walking up column by column to look for Ruka, leaving her with Mikan for a while.

After some time, I finally found his grave and I read the engravings as well, over and over, in the same fashion as I did for Mikan's.

"_I'm sorry Ruka, that I wasn't able to save you either," _I thought once again, feeling more and more overwhelmed as it wore on. _"I'm sorry Mikan."_

I was about to get back to Aimi, when a voice approached me.

"I'm assuming you're Natsume?"

I turned, wondering who called my name. I looked at her with a raised brow, and nodded.

"R-Ruka said a lot about you," she said.

"I'm guessing you're his wife?" I asked in a similar fashion, and she nodded back as she looked at the gravestone.

"Name's Hotaru. He told me about you. You were a good friend to him," she said nonchalantly, changing the subject.

I didn't respond, and continued to look at the stone, and then into the faraway distance, quickly scanning to make sure Aimi was still where she said she would stay. Calmly, I realized that she was still there.

"Are you here for him?" Hotaru asked in a blunt tone.

"Not only him," I replied in the same manner. "My wife died from saving a young boy from falling rubble."

I noticed from the corner of my eyes her eyes widen from hearing that. I wondered why, but shrugged it off.

"I-I saw her when she saved the young boy. She was a really pretty young lady, and very heroic," she said quietly.

I bent down at Ruka's gravestone, letting my knee hit the soft green grass.

"She was really clumsy and naïve... but she was a great wife."

"She looked like one," I heard her reply with more emotion. "I... I think we would've been good friends, like you and my husband."

Again, I just stared back at the grave; there were a bunch of flowers laid on them.

"A lot of them were from complete strangers. I think they were the people that Ruka saved."

I nodded. "He was a great man. He was amazing at his job."

"He must've been," she agreed. "After all, you seem like an amazing one yourself."

I shrugged, and then made eye contact with her purple eyes. My head was so jumbled up that I didn't bother thinking about my career. "I... I have to go. My daughter is waiting for me at my wife's grave," I managed to muster. Aimi and I had to go soon, for specific reasons not only being dinner.

"Okay then. It was good to meet you in person."

"You too."

We did a curt nod to each other, and then I walked back to Aimi.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked.

Aimi took one more glance at Mikan's grave, and then back at me. "I'm ready."

As I held her hand in mine, we walked back to the car.

"Can we come visit her tomorrow?" Aimi asked as we went inside our vehicle, taking the camera out of its case.

"Of course."

"_I'll be waiting," _I swear I heard Mikan say in the wind.

Giving a small smile, I started up the car. I backed up and drove out of the parking lot, and into the perfect sunset.

"_Natsume! Can we go on a road trip during dusk? I want to bring Aimi along with us, and we'll take tons of pictures!"_

_[End of Story]_

* * *

><p><em>And that's it! Thank you everyone for reading this two-shot. We hope you enjoyed the story and would take a moment to remember those who have lost their lives. Please look forward to our other releases!<em>

_- Golden Starlight, September 10/11, 11:06pm._


End file.
